Cleaning One Shot of Duncan and Courtney
by heartandstar101
Summary: Duncan and Courtney happen to go into a beautiful resort for a night or so... But, they didn't expect Peter Griffin as their housekeeper! One-Shot, and it's totally awesome!


**A/N: Yes... I know... I'm still working on Famous, Duncan and Courtney.**

**_Gee, why aren't you typing about that?_**

**Because, I want some peeps to review more!**

**So... To make time fly, I'm making a hilarious (hilarious to me) one-shot involving Peter Griffin from Family Guy. But, still... THIS IS DxC BABY! YEAH! ALWAYS AND FOREVER! **

**BTW: This it written in a different kind of way. Usually, I don't do**

****_Duncan: No, I won't do that_

**I usually type real description. But, I'm trying something new! Review to me, or message me, if I made a flaw or what not.**

**Right now, I must type! ONE SHOT COMING YOUR WAY!**

**

* * *

**_Ah, Peter Griffin. Jackie, his cousin (let's pretend) had bailed him out of jail. Why was he in jail? Because, he blew up a children's hospital. Lucky him that Jackie bailed him out._

_But, to pay off Jackie... Peter must now leave his family for only a TINY WHILE and go to a resort to work as a cleaning person in the hotel Cabo San Lucas._

_What the poor, fat man doesn't know, is that where he is cleaning, is where Duncan and Courtney are staying. Room 342 on the highest floor. It was just a week after their wedding day and they had settled into that resort for a rest, and some 'fun.'_

_

* * *

_

Peter frowned as he pushed his cart full of cleaning products. Some of the toilet paper that was on the cart, bumped up and down, and fell onto the ground. Peter mumbled sadly and bent down to pick up the toilet paper. But, because he was wearing a tight woman's cleaning outfit, and a tight thong, when he bent over, people behind him that had just turned around could see the perfect line of his ass.

Little children grimaced and their mothers covered their eyes with their hands. People walked, silently and awkwardly passed the strange chubby dude. He finally set the toilet paper back on the cart with a smile of relief.

Peter: Wow, that actually felt pretty good!

Before you knew it, the fat man was doing stretches up to 100 before moving his cart again. He ignored the people staring in awe and raised eyebrows.

Peter: Why are they staring at me?

Peter asked himself in his mind.

The cart finally screeched to a stop once Peter saw the number 342 stamped on a wooden door.

Peter bent down, again, to pick up what he dropped, but suddenly, heard moans of pleasure coming from inside the room.

Girl that Peter heard saying: Oh Duncan... OH!

Dude that Peter heard saying: Princess.....OH YEAH! PRINCESS!

Before you knew it, much more louder moans were heard and Peter shivered as this reminded him of jail, and how he got raped by 30 men.

The chubby man, took no caution or respect to leave the 2 moaning people alone, and knocked on the door with his big hands.

Peter: Housekeeping!

He exclaimed, giddily and kindly.

No one answered, and the moans stopped into tiny whispers.

Peter frowned, and supposed they didn't hear him. So he spoke louder

Peter: *much louder* Housekeeping!

Dude that answered Peter: Dude, go away

Peter's frown turned into a bigger frown. He again knocked.

Peter: Housekeeping!!!!

(you probably know who it is so I'm just gonna say it) Duncan: DUDE! GO!

Peter: Go in?

Duncan: NO! GO AWAY!

Peter shrugged carelessly.

Peter: I come in anyway

The chubby man didn't need a key to open the door, he could simply use his elbow, so he did, and he pushed his cart into the room. He walked in, right where Duncan and Courtney were having sex. Their hair were both disheveled, but luckily. nothing was revealed.

Courtney: *gasps in shock, and lifts the blanket higher, to her shoulders*

Duncan: *pissed off* DUDE! I SAID TO GO AWAY!

Peter ignored the pissed off delinquent's order to go away

Peter: Okay, I clean?

Duncan: No! Get out of here!

Peter: I clean now?

Duncan: Dude, NO!

Peter: I stay and watch?

Duncan: NO!

Peter: I get involved?

Duncan: N- *pauses* Wait, what?

Peter: I get involved with lady?

Duncan: *looks over at Courtney* What do you think?

Courtney: Turn around. *Peter turns around, hopeful she would say yes, but once he turned back to face the love-birds, he could see the disagreement in the girl's eyes* Uh... I don't think so

Peter: So then I clean?

Duncan: *growls* NO!

Peter: You take my grandma to the doctor?

Duncan: Hell no, man!

Peter: I shove finger in your mouth?

Duncan: *sighs in frustration*

Peter: Housekeeping?

Duncan: Alright, fine

Peter: Okay... *picks up Duncan's boxers and folds them neatly*

* * *

**A/N: So... What do you think? Is it good? Is it funny?**

**The idea came to me when my sister brought up Family Guy, right when she said Family Guy, the housekeeping worker came. And so did an idea!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Warning: This may become more than just a one-shot, but... Only after: Famous, Duncan and Courtney**

**Story is done**

**If you haven't read that from me, but happened to read this...**

**Read the other one! Just look on my profile, and you'll find it!**

**REVIEW!**

**FAVORITE!**

**LIKE!**

**READ: Famous, Duncan and Courtney**

**LIKE THAT STORY!**

**AND REVIEW THAT STORY!**

**BUH-BYE!**


End file.
